hades_starfandomcom-20200213-history
Space Stations
Space stations are player-built structures that perform various tasks. Spaceships are able to dock at space stations. It is recommended to put stations that serve similar/related functions, eg Red Star Scanners and Research Stations, near each other for ease of access and reduced Hydrogen travel costs, and time saving. Most stations can be moved, for a cost in Hydrogen, which increases depending on the number of sectors you want to move. Shipyard The Shipyard is the station where all construction and upgrades are performed on spaceships. The level of a player's shipyard determines the total fleet capacity of your Empire. Can be relocated for 1,000+ Hydrogen for every sector moved. Initial cost: 1,000 Limit: 1 Short Range Scanner Short Range Scanners are able to scan and reveal hidden adjacent sectors. Scanners have a two sector radius from the sector building them from, providing a total area of 7 sectors of coverage. Of course, this is impossible to achieve without at least 2 sectors already scanned. Scanners can be moved within its sector for 500 Hydrogen. A careful planning of the Scanners is advisable to save credits and time. Possible patterns can be found here. Limit: N/A Red Star Scanner The Red Star Scanner can detect nearby stars that are going Supernova. Red Stars contain dying planets with valuable artifacts, and are also guarded by Cerberus forces. Other players can use their Red Star Scanners to gain access to the same Red Stars. Can be relocated for 1,000+ Hydrogen for every sector moved. Initial cost: 1,000 (1min) Limit: 1 Research Station The Research Station can store four artifacts, however only one artifact is researched at a time. Can be Relocated for 200+ Hydrogen for every sector moved. Research stations are the only stations capable of interacting with artifacts (researching, etc). Because the Research Station requires artifacts acquired through the Red Star Scanner, it is advisable to place these stations close together to reduce travel costs and times. Initial cost: 1,000 Limit: 1 Time Modulator The Time Modulator must be placed in the same sector as the sun. It will draw power from the sun to charge itself. When charged, it may be activated to speed up time within the entire system. (picture needed) When activated, the Time Modulator rapidly depletes it's internal energy. When deactivated, it slowly recharges. From a full charge it can run for up to 10 minutes before running out of power. When completely drained it takes 12 hours to fully recharge. The Time Modulator may activated or deactivated at will, even in states of partial charge. Diplomacy Station The Diplomacy Station can create a two way jump gate with another player's home system. Once linked, both players can send ships to the other side. With this station, you and your diplomatic partner can deliver one another's shipments. When delivering shipments for your diplomatic partner, you will earn 12% of the value of all shipments delivered, while your partner still receives the full value. Battleships can also be sent to assist in destroying Cerberus ships as they appear in the course of exploring your system. Can be relocated for 2000+ Hydrogen, even when it's linked . Limit: 3 White Star Scanner Used to enter white star corp vs corp matches. Limit: 1 Requirements: Level 10 Planet, must be a member of a corp to use Initial Cost: 25,000 Build Time: 1 sec Warp Lane Hub Warp Lane Hubs can be connected to other Hubs for one day. Once connected, ships can travel between the two end points over 3 seconds and without consuming Hydrogen. Warp Lanes last for 24 hrs, after that time you can reactivate them using hydrogen. Although hubs are purchased in pairs, any two hubs may be connected. The connection cost is based on the distance between hubs (0.9 hydro/AU). Can be relocated for 2,000+ Hydrogen for every sector moved. Limit: 24 Requirement: Level 12 Planet - 2 sector radius around any level 12 planet(s) Trade Station Creates and accepts shipments to and from your planets. Must be placed in an empty sector. Trade stations produce shipments like a planet but they do not raise your credit or hydrogen cap. They have a maximum storage of 18 shipments and produce 1 shipments/hour. Can be Relocated for 3,000+ Hydrogen for every sector moved. Limit: '''3 '''Requirement: Level 13 Planet - 2 sector radius around planet Shipment Relay A station that was added to the game along with Blue Stars on December 11th. Enables automatic shipment delivery on a per-sector basis, for a limited amount of time. The sectors that the Relay is controlling will have Credits Shipments delivered automatically over time, regardless of the Shipment's destination. Upgrade the Relay to increase the amount of shipments and controlled sectors. The Relay requires Star Fragments to operate. They can be earned by participating in Blue Star missions. Blue Star Scanner A station that was added to the game along with Blue Stars on December 11th. Limit: 1 Initial Cost: 20,000 Build Time: 3 sec Category:Space stations Category:Cyborg transformation